1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna, and more particularly to a planar inverse-F antenna (IFA).
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology have gained rapid advance nowadays, a large variety of compact antennas have been developed and applied in various electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook computers. For example, the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA), which has compact structure and excellent transmission efficiency and can be easily disposed on an inner wall of an electronic device, has been widely applied in the wireless transmission of many electronic devices. However, most of conventional PIFAs are single band antenna, and can only support a narrower frequency band.